Dear Diary,
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Beastboy is home alone and with nothing to do enters Raven's room and unexpectally finds her diary... A BBxRaven fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy walked down the lonely hallway. No one was here but him. Everyone was out. Starfire was going to the mall and was dragging Raven along with her. Robin was roaming the streets on his motorbike to get some 'fresh air' and Cyborg was checking out the new gym. He had nothing to do unlike the others. He walked into the lounge and flopped onto the sofa. What was there he could do? He got off the sofa and walked back through the other side about to repeat his journey down the hall. He looked at the doors as he passed. The gym, the computer room, Raven's ro-. Raven's room. What was in Raven's room? He had been in there once but he didn't see anything but books. He turned so he was facing Raven's bedroom door and checked if it was locked. The door opened immediately as he fell into her room. He went ran his hand against the wall beside the door to find a light switch but nothing was there. It was dark and gloomy. He couldn't even see a squat. _What was Raven a bat?_ He thought. Having that thought he quickly changed himself into a bat. Now he could see things. He looked to his right and saw her bed. Well what he thought was her bed counting half of it was covered in open books. He looked to the left and saw a desk with a melted candle on it along with a pen and a opened book. _Did Raven have a diary?_ He asked himself and he went closer to have a look. He transformed himself into his original shape and sat down in the chair and picked up the book. It had long slanted handwriting covering ever page. He lit the candle with a near by match.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was-_

Beastboy resisted from reading another word. It was her diary and he wasn't meant to read it. His fingers were shaking pleading to open the book and read it. He paused for several long seconds or what seemed like hours and opened the book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was. I don't know really. Robin and Starfire are normal as can be. Especially Starfire who got her hair caught in the blender while making breakfast this morning. I don't know why but she really ticks me off sometimes but she is nice to me and is always trying to help. It's kind of sweet of he actually._

Beastboy smiled and flicked a few pages._ Raven does have a good side_ he thought and started to read again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Darn that Beastboy! I know it wasn't really Cyborg's fault and who would drag him into my room but Beastboy anyway! He gets really annoying sometimes and really is such a pervert for entering my room! _

Beastboy felt guilt swell inside him and was about to close the book until he saw the next line.

_But even though he is still a friend and a very good one too. I don't know if I like him (As in crush) or not but he is kind of cute. Not cute as in plush toy cute (if I thought a plush toy was cute) but as in a sort of admiration cute. His green skin doesn't freak me out at all and I would like him the with the green than without. I couldn't imagine Beastboy with out green skin. He would look like an elf otherwise. That would be a funny sight. But I like him. He is there for me and- Well he is a really good friend. I really don't know if I like him more than just a friend but he is there for me. He helps me. And that is really it._

_Raven_

Beastboy smiled as he closed the book and stood up from the desk blowing out the candle. He was satisfied.

"Hello Beastboy are you there?" he heard Starfire call out. "We're back!".

"Yeah I'm here!" He called out back and ran out of the room to greet his friends. He didn't have to run very far until he came across Starfire and Raven.

"So how was the mall?" he asked cheerfully and smiled at both of them.

Raven entered her room and sat down at her desk. _The seat's warm_ she said to herself and stood up. She ran to the corner of her room and glided up to the ceiling. She had kept a camera in her room ever since Beastboy had got in here. She took the camera down and looked at the recording to check. Unmistakably she saw a green boy walk into her room and sit down in her chair. Raven checked the recording two more times to make sure she was seeing the right thing. Calmly she put the camera to it's usual spot and landed back on the ground. Suddenly she smiled wickedly. _I wonder if Beastboy keeps a diary_ she thought devilishly and left her room leaving her room and this time locking it.


	2. Mix

Beastboy sat down on the couch. _Did Raven find out I went into her room again?_ He said to himself and sighed. It had been three days since his visit to Raven's room and she had shown no anger or sweetness to him indicating she knew. She was just being her plain dull self. He couldn't forget the words she wrote though. Did Raven actually have feelings for him? _Of course she has feelings other wise she wouldn't write that_ he corrected himself. He thought for a few seconds or what seemed like hours. _Do I have feelings for her?!_ He asked. What did he see in Raven? Sure she's a friend and a good one too. _I guess she __**is**__ kind of cute_ he thought. He remembered when he came out of her room. He felt overjoyed. Beastboy's head went spinning trying to think if he had a crush on Raven or not. _She did say she liked my green skin though_. Beastboy turned his sitting position to a lying position.

"Hey we're out of food again!" he heard Cyborg yell.

"I can't go to the food of shopping though Robin is going to show me the motorbike!" exclaimed Starfire happily.

"I am?" Beastboy hear Robin ask from his room. Starfire normally did do the shopping but everyone always made Raven go with her so she could pick something eatable for them.

"Well I can't either I'm gonna check out how the Titans East tower is going. Bumble bee said the computers not working" explained Cyborg still looking for something to eat in the fridge. Beastboy thought for a moment. It took two to go shopping. And if Cyborgs going to the east, Starfire going out with Robin on the motorbike that means there were only two off them left. Meanwhile Cyborg had worked it out already.

"Raven you need to go shopping with Beastboy!" Cyborg shouted from the top of his lungs.

"I'm meditating" pointed out Raven yelling from the roof. Cyborg frowned and stopped to think for something to say back at her.

"Beastboy doesn't know the place and you go there all the time with Starfire!" Cyborg yelled back and waited for a response.

"That is exactly why I shouldn't go!" Raven responded. "Let Beastboy have a turn and explore that junk place by himself!".

"Come on Raven! Who knows what Beastboy will pick! He might come back with dog food!" answered Cyborg. Beastboy got up from the couch offended.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!" he yelled at Cyborg. Realising what he said would give more reason for him to go alone he shut his mouth and mumbled to himself "Bird food is nicer anyway". Beastboy heard a slam of a door he looked around to see who it was and saw Raven.

"Fine" she answered and then jerk her head to Beastboy. "You coming or what?". Beastboy stood flopped having a mind blank for a few moments.

"Yeah" he answered to find his voice was dry. "I'll go get some water". He said and head for the water filter to find it was empty. _Desperate needs turn to desperate situations_ he thought and tried to drink from the running tap.

Beastboy and Raven walked in the shopping centre. She had said nothing ever since they got out of the tower. Raven stopped for a moment and picked something of the shelf to put in the trolley. This was awkward for him. He just walked beside Raven keeping up with her and looking at her. Suddenly he got knocked down. He rubbed his eyes and opened them expecting to see a person (and a very hard one too) but instead saw a cement poll. He looked at Raven who was looking at him. She reached down and offered him a hand which he gladly took blushing at the same time.

"Look ahead of you or you might not just run into polls" she warned him dully. Beastboy managed to get up and rubbed his head.

"Y-yeah" he answered and found his throat was dry again but this time even drier. _Is that word jinxed is it just me? _He thought and walked on this time looking in front of him. Suddenly two cans of drink caught his eye. He fast walked to them and took them from the refrigerated section.

"What's that?" asked Raven from behind him pushing the trolley. He showed them to her putting the labels to the front.

"It's a lychee drink and a grass jelly drink" he explained glad that she was talking. He opened both of them and took a sip of both of them and mixed it in his mouth then swallowed.

"We haven't payed for those you know" Raven pointed out. Beastboy looked at the cans than smiled.

"Don't worry you just show it to them and say that we got these from here" he told her. For a few moments there was silence. Beastboy offered the cans to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Try it"

Raven looked with caution at the two drinks.

"Come on it's not gonna kill you" urged Beastboy with an innocent smile. Raven reached out and took the two cans from him then repeated the steps he did.

"You like it?" he asked afraid.

"It's nice" she answered. "How did you know about this drink? Isn't it Asian or something?" Beastboy smiled and nodded.

"Remember when there was that trouble in Tokyo? I tried it there" he answered. Raven nodded as a reply and took another sip from both then gave the drinks back to Beastboy. Beastboy looked as she took another to cans from the fridge.

"What are those for?" he asked and Raven looked up.

"So I won't have to take yours" she explained and looked inside the trolley. Beastboy looked too. It was almost full.

"I think that's enough to last a week unless Cyborg pigs out again" she said and put the two cans in the trolley.

"Okay" Beastboy answered. Suddenly he smiled and took another sip from both cans. The word wasn't jinxed at all.

"Raven wait up!" he called out and ran to keep up with her.

**If you mix a lychee drink and a grass jelly drink together they do taste nice! But make sure it's not off first.**


	3. Emotions

Raven sat down in her chair and lit the candle on her desk and then opened her diary to the page she was up to. She looked at the candle for a moment. It was always dark in her room. She never installed a light there but she knew she didn't need it. She was blind as a bat like anyone else unless she used her powers but she knew where everything was. It suddenly came to her that she had never seen what her room looked like. Brushing the thought away she got out some ink and a quill. She did have a pen but the quill was much more comfortable to her and made it seem as if she was in the times that her books were in.

_Dear Diary,_

She started of and then stopped to think.

_I went shopping with Beastboy today and found out about to new drinks. That is most of my day._

_Raven._

She looked what she had written. It was too simple for her. She did normally write longer things but she didn't today. Raven thought for a moment. _Am I afraid that Beastboy might think that I like him?_ She asked herself. _Wait do I like him?_ Her mind swelled with questions she couldn't answer. She started to think about Beastboy and how he looked but then stopped herself and refilled her head with thoughts of her diary. _I guess it is a okay to write a bit more. Beastboy wouldn't come into my room again would he?_ She told herself and scribbled out the writing she did before. Suddenly she felt another side of her say 'Unless he liked what you had written'. Raven started to worry but banished it from her mind. _I can't get too emotional_ she said to herself sternly and put the quill tip on the paper to realise she was shaking. She heard a pile of books falling onto the ground. _Or too worried_ she put in and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll put it in the simplest form I can. I'm worried. I'm not worried for my friends or anything like that I worried for me. Worried that I might be doing something which my body doesn't choose to do and not my mind either. I've heard this saying. It says follow your heart. But what happens if you think your heart is wrong? Do you still follow it? And the funny thing is that my heart is not even sure. Some of it is telling me one thing and the other is saying the complete opposite! Are emotions this difficult? I've always kept my emotions in control (It's not like I had a choice) but I'm finding it difficult now. I wonder if it's because I am close to people who can use their feelings openly and don't have to worry about destroying a building. Sometimes I think I get a bit jealous of them. Starfire use her emotions freely and she can still be powerful. Well she has to use her emotions to use her powers doesn't she? And the others don't worry either. Cyborg can complain and get angry, Robin is all normal but he uses his emotions to and Beastboy- _

Raven blushed as she wrote his name and continued.

_Beastboy doesn't care really about whether he is using too much of his emotions or not. He just uses them and that is something I admire about him. He can get really annoying but he also is really nice. He's kind and funny and I honestly wish I could laugh like him without blowing something up and causing a major hazard. But I think. If I really would be able to use my emotions freely I would use them. I could laugh at Beastboy's jokes and not try to hold it back. I could like someone and someone might actually like me back._

Raven wrote the sentence fast so she wouldn't blush.

_And I could be happy. Happy for once and be able to show it to the world. Some people think I'm just an emo and have a depressing life but it isn't my fault. I would be happy and I want to be happy too. It's not hard for me but I can't. I really can't can I? And I would rather put my friends' safety first then the enjoyment of myself. But if I could I would. _

_I went shopping with Beastboy today. He showed me this drink and it taste really good. It's sort of sweet and fruity and then plain and soft. They were called lychee and grass jelly. I wonder if grass jelly is made from grass. Still they were really nice and Beastboy banged into a poll which I thought was a bit funny._

Raven looked at what she had written and was satisfied.

_I wrote quite a lot today._

_Raven._

Raven smiled and closed her diary and put the ink and quill away. She was about to blow out the candle and suddenly thought to herself. _I think I'll see what my room looks like this week_. But she knew she couldn't right now she had to check if anyone had taken her drinks from the fridge. She got up from her chair, blew the candle out and went out of her room. Raven smiled once more as she realised she was happier than she normally was today.

"Hey did anyone take my drink from the fridge?" she asked so everyone could hear her as she started to fast walk down the hall. Raven stopped for a moment. _It's only Beastboy and I home isn't_ she said to herself as she heard Robin's motorbike. _Better get it before anyone else does then_ she thought and started to run to the kitchen smiling for a strange reason she didn't know.


	4. Worries, a talk and a secret

Beastboy walked to the fridge and took out the pizza leftover from last night and then shoved it into the microwave. He waited silently lost in thought. Raven was acting so much happier than usual. It was just to him either. She help Starfire clean her room (Which took the whole day), she helped repair Cyborg's computer bug problem, did Robin's laundry and helped him beat Cyborg on a computer game too. What had gotten into to her? He nearly could imagine her in those maid outfits doing the jobs she was doing. _Has she got a boyfriend_! He suddenly thought. The picture of Raven and another guy together made Beastboy feel jealous. Beastboy heard the microwave bell ring and he took out the pizza. _I've the right to feel jealous she's my friend…and she is kind of cute_ he thought as he took a bite of the pizza. Anyway the chances were high if she had got herself a guy. Beastboy had seen the effect on girl's once they got boyfriends. They get all high and excited. _Raven's not that kind of person. Is she?_ Beastboy began to think. He actually didn't know much about her. She was always up in her room or on the roof, reading or meditating. Beastboy took another bite of his pizza leaving only half left of the pizza for him to finish. She was an unusual girl Raven. Most girls were a bit like Starfire (only had ten times more knowledge then her though). They all get emotional and read those yucky kissy kissy books. They always talk about the new fashion and how their hair looks. Raven was definitely not like that. She read. She liked the dark. She liked to wear blue all the time. Beastboy remembered when Starfire told him about her having to control the emotions she used otherwise everything would be a total mess and gave him the example of when she was in Rave's body having to keep calm and tranquil. He guessed for that reason she was like that all the time. Beastboy finished off the rest of the pizza in one go. Raven was kind of secretive in the start anyway. Her father being a demon and herself being half of one too…she kept it all to herself. She didn't tell anyone about the prophecy and didn't hang out like the others did only if someone forced her. _I really don't know her do I? _What was he suppose to do anyway? If she did like some other guy he wouldn't be able to do something about it. He would just have to find someone else. The thoughts hurt his brain (and his heart) as he walked out of the kitchen glumly. It was odd. He always liked the strange girls didn't he? His mind filled of thoughts about Terra and he tried to stop thinking about them. Beastboy started to walk into the hallway trying to think about something else. _Maybe I should just play a video game or something_ he said to himself and sat on the bed instead of the seat by the computer. _Or maybe I should just have a nap_ he thought and curled up on the bed in a conscious dream.

Raven sat down on the couch exhausted. She liked helping out and doing something even though Robin's laundry stank. She wondered if she was letting her emotions loose too much. _I guess I should return to my normal habits for a few days_ she told herself. She hadn't mediated for two days now and hadn't read for nearly the whole day. She liked using her emotions though. It was new and different but she liked it…a lot. Raven scratched her head and looked out the window. The city was big. She saw cars on the streets and people walking around. It was a pretty sight and there was no doubt about that.

"Hello Raven!" said Starfire behind her. Raven almost jumped from the surprise. She looked back at the smiling Starfire.

"You surprised me Starfire" she said calmly in her normal voice and Starfire kept on smiling at her.

"With no offence I didn't know you could be surprised" she told Raven and Raven tried to smile sweetly at Starfire.

"I do have emotions but I can't use too much of them" she answered Starfire and turned around on the couch so she could talk to Starfire properly.

"I wanted to thankyou for cleaning my room" Starfire said still smiling. _That smile really ticks me off sometimes_ thought Raven trying to act sweet.

"You already said thankyou before" she pointed out. Starfire looked like one of those dolls that never stop smiling. Still Starfire was a friend and she couldn't change that at all.

"I know but I feel happy and I have nothing to do" answered Starfire. _Well like that's a difference_ thought Raven trying to figure out where Starfire was going with this. Starfire sat on the couch with Raven.

"Can I talk to you? I don't have anything to do and I thought we might have a better friendship if we do" said Starfire unexpectedly. Raven raised her eyebrows at her friend in confusion.

"Talk what kind of talk?" she asked and cuddled herself into a ball. Raven looked out the window gloomily at the streets. Starfire went on all fours on the couch and looked at Raven.

"Just talk. You know what girls talk about to their friends about stuff like boys and fashion… that talk" Starfire answered. Raven looked at her high friend.

"Boys?" she asked. Starfire nodded at her franticly. Raven began to think about Beastboy but turned her attention back to Starfire.

"You know like who you like Raven" Starfire urged her on. Raven stared blankly at Starfire. "Well I like-"Starfire stopped and blushed. Raven smiled. It was a bit too obvious she did like Robin.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me" she told Starfire comfortingly and Starfire smiled at Raven.

"So who do you like?" she asked. The question came to Raven and the answer even before it. _But I don't know if I like him_ she told herself. Raven put her head down in dismay.

"Well I don't know" she answered truthfully and tried to avoid eye contact with Starfire. Starfire grinned at Raven who was trying to hide her face encase she was blushing.

"So?" Starfire nudged her on. Raven hid her head. Of course she wasn't going to say who but Starfire was a friend.

"Well I don't know. I'm not sure if I really like him or not" she told Starfire and she laughed a bit. "Or if I should". She looked up at Starfire who was staring at her as if she understood completely what she was saying.

"So what should I do?" she asked Starfire and Starfire smiled even wider. Raven felt a bit happier that she had let this all out and waited for Starfire's answer.

"Well you probably do" said Starfire. "Why else would you be holding back if you didn't actually like him?" Raven recited what Starfire had said in her mind and found it made sense.

"Well what am I suppose to do about it?" she asked Starfire and scratched her head worriedly.

"You don't keep it in but don't keep it out" said Starfire. Raven was lost in confusion how did that make sense if she was suppose to do one thing and the opposite at the same time. Raven raised her eyebrows at her friends to show she didn't understand what Starfire meant.

"Well you don't keep it a secret but you don't make it too obvious" explained Starfire slowly so Raven could catch on every word. Raven went through what Starfire said ad smiled.

"Thanks Star" she said and Starfire laughed in a friendly way.

"It's all right I'm happy we went through with the problem" answered Starfire. Raven's eyes suddenly shot to Starfire. _Does she know?_

"The problem?" asked Raven as if she didn't understand what Starfire was pointing out. Starfire nodded happily and raised a magazine of Teen life.

"It says if there are barriers between you and your friend you need to fix them" said Starfire and Raven calmed down to a smile. _Starfire will be Starfire_ she said to herself.

"Well thankyou I enjoyed it" she answered. "And Starfire you won't tell anyone won't you?" Starfire nodded with a sly wink and went of into the hallway. Raven looked back out the window. _So I actually do like him don't I_? she told herself worriedly. Raven could hear another side of her saying yes and she smiled. _Well I always did like his green skin_. She shook her head. _I think I'll go and read a bit_ she thought and wondered if she had any romance books.


	5. How to get a Girl Part 1

**Author's Note: I do not know if there is a book called how to get a girl but if there is it is not based on the book. Sorry for the wait I had to think about how the book would go and what would the comments be like. Enjoy!**

Beastboy walked through the library with hands in his pockets. He looked to the side threw the shelf of books and looked at Raven picking up yet another book. It wasn't like he was stalking her though. She asked if anyone wanted to go to the library with her. _I came here because I wanted to get to know her better_ he thought miserably. Raven was being so quiet. Beastboy started to look at the books on the nearby shelf slowly. _Nothing really interesting _he thought as he read the books titles bored.

_Take my hand_

_Love me_

_Jealous_

The titles went on and on as Beastboy looked at the title not noticing the author or even guessing what they might be about. Suddenly something caught his eye as if it suddenly shined in the darkness. He looked at the spine of a book with a glittery red cover but was even more preoccupied with the title.

_How to get a girl_

Beastboy bent down to get a closer look at the book his hands twitching slightly. His reached out to pick the book from the shelf but he drew back his hand. _Probably just a book with nothing good in it_ he told himself and turned the other direction. He walked a few steps away with a clear image of the book laid in his mind swallowing him with curiosity. He was right though it probably would be a silly book but his mind thought the opposite. _It's a no good book! It's a no good book!_ He said to himself resisting the temptation to look at the book. _Yeah but what if it actually helps me!_ Another side pulled him into the opposite thought. _If it's no good I can put it back and it wouldn't hurt reading the blurb wouldn't it?_ His head twitched to where the book sat on the shelf. He walked slowly and cautiously to the shelf and looked through the shelf to make sure Raven wasn't looking._ Nope still choosing books_ he said to himself and turned back to the shelf. Beastboy reached out and took the book from its dusty dwelling place and blew the dust off and then wiped it to make sure it was dust free. He turned it over slowly and started to read the blurb.

_Do you want the woman of your dreams to love you?_

-Yes

_Are you in a desperate situation?_

-Why else would I be reading this?

_Read this inspirational book based on real event by men with experience and have your fighting chance to have a chance of love_

Beastboy shook his head in disappointment. _See a no good book._ Beastboy put out his hand to put the book back when his eyes drifted to the comments of the book.

_-Inspirational and true 'Teen Magazine'_

_-You need a girl you found one 'Destiny Paper'_

Beastboy looked at the book with awe. _Is this actually a good book?_ Beastboy's hand slid to open the book. He squintedworried of what he might see and slowly started to flip the book cover. The flash of red and the gold print of the cover sparkled in his eyes. He started to see the first page writing. _Just a little bit more_ he thought. _Just a little bit more to open._

"Hey Beastboy"

Beastboy the book behind his back shaking and saw Raven with a bag loaded with huge books.

"I'm done so we can go when you want to. Plus the library's closing soon" Raven said to him. Beastboy stared with mouth opened at the bag.

"Did you want to borrow anything?" asked Raven. Beastboy gulped trying to hide the book as much as he could behind his back. _My world is over I am doomed and my love life will go with me too_ he thought.

"Yeah" he breathed out. He jerked his thumb to the bookshelf he got the book from hoping Raven would just walk off and leave with him. Instead Raven looked at the shelf he jerked his thumb to and raised her eyebrows in a surprised way.

"I never knew you read romance books" Raven said observing the shelf. Beastboy turned his eyes to the sign above the book shelf. He felt himself go red and his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He let out a dry embarrassed laugh. _You should have realized! Why didn't you remember those other titles?_ Now he was angry with himself too.

"What is the book called?" she asked. Beastboy froze as his throat went dry. He looked at Raven and opened his mouth slowly to answer so he would have time to think of a made up title.

"It's called-"

"Library is closing in five minutes please borrow now" interrupted a voice from the library office. Beastboy took a sigh of relief as he looked at Raven who was staring at her bag of books.

"We better get going now" said Raven. Beastboy nodded still clutching the book behind his back. He looked back at the shelf he got the book from and then looked at the sign above saying 'romance'. _Romance what kind of guy reads romance?_ Beastboy looked across at the other signs around the library and realized something. The shelves that Raven had been in were in the romance sections too. He felt a sly smile come across his face.

"Hey Rae" he said. He walked faster to catch up with Raven. Raven looked at him for a second and then looked in front of her again so she wouldn't run into somebody.

"Yes?" 

"Then what were you doing in the romance section too?" he asked. Beastboy waited for a response as Raven blushed deeply.

"Well I am a girl" she answered bluntly and walked a bit faster to the scanner. Beastboy matched her speed and smiled once more. _So I did get to know her a bit more from this_ he thought as thoughts of the book came to his mind. _That book is for home not now_ he told himself cheekily and glanced back at Raven who was still blushing. He looked down at the bag full of books she was carrying.

"You want me to help you with those books?"


	6. How to Get a Girl Interlude

Dear Diary,

_Dear Diary, _

_Beast boy is acting to strange to be true. He's been so cheerful and even more hyper active. It's scary and he keeps looking at me and smiling…and some strange reason each time he does I get this funny feeling in my stomach. I just don't get emotions sometimes. Even scarier I saw Beast boy reading. When I asked him what he was reading he hid the book behind his back. Something is strange here…_

_I can't help looking at Beast boy now. It scares me a bit. Even after the talk with Starfire._

_Other than that nothing much happened today. Cyborg is the same as usual and so is Robin and Starfire. I'm going to try and see what is up with Beast boy._

_Raven_

Raven closed her diary and took a deep breath in. It had been five days since the trip from the library and five days since Beast boy started to act strange. He was just so…hyper! He smiled at Raven each time he saw her and she just always had this funny feeling. Raven stood up from the desk and started to make her way through to the roof. She needed some fresh air and some meditation. She climbed the stairs lost in thought. Why was Beast boy acting so strange now? Was it because of the book? Raven walked over to her spot on the roof where she normally meditated and she sat down in her cross-legged position. Then she suddenly realised she walked all the way to the roof! _Why did I do that? Don't I usually teleport?_ She thought worried. Something was definitely wrong with her. She put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was fine. She didn't feel sick either. What was wrong with her?

_Get a grip of yourself Raven! Just meditate and you'll feel better. Just let go of the emotions for awhile._

Raven breathed in and out and repeated the mantra until she was lifting up in the air. She felt her body relax and she smiled a bit. That was better her normal self.

_That's it Raven just breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe o-_

"Friend Raven may I join you?"

Raven nodded, only one person in the world would talk like that. She opened her eyes to see Starfire walking towards her and sitting down next to her then floating in the air. They both repeated the mantra together and did the breathing exercise.

"Did the conversation help Raven?" asked Starfire. Raven nodded forgetting that both Starfire and her eyes were closed. Realising her mistake she answered.

"Yes thank you Starfire" she said. She heard Starfire giggle.

"What?"

"I find it amusing in a way" Starfire answered still giggling a bit.

"How?" Raven kept asking questions.

"Well this is the first time you have liked someone of the opposite gender isn't it?" asked Starfire. Why did she have to put things so direct sometimes?

"Yes" answered Raven. Raven felt her mood go down. Did they really have to talk about this topic? She felt strange enough by the way Beast boy had been acting lately. Not to mention she had been acting strange lately. She knew Starfire was just trying to help but it just took her out of her comfort zone.

"Well most girls start liking guys all the time. It surprises me that this is just your first" said Starfire.

_Maybe I'm just not most girls._

Raven felt really upset now. Maybe it would've been better if she hadn't come to earth. Then she wouldn't get all these emotions; hate, love, sad, happy, it was just to much for her sometimes! When she had no emotions she honestly had to say life was much easier. You didn't worry about anything and you didn't care you just did what you – did basically!

"I didn't mean that in a bad way Raven" said Starfire obviously guessing how Raven was feeling.

"To be honest you are actually quite lucky it's your first" told Starfire. Raven was intrigued. How was she lucky? Starfire explained to the curious Raven.

"Well you are sensible now. When most girl's first start liking someone they're silly and they over act sometimes. In the end they get a broken heart. You probably won't have to experience that now" answered Starfire. Raven laughed a bit and smiled.

"Starfire how many mustard bottles have you had today?" asked Raven. Starfire laughed at her friends comment. Raven joined in.

_Hey I made a joke!_

They both started doing the mantra again after they had stopped laughing. Raven felt rather happy. Maybe it was to bad having emotions. She knew thought that she had to control them. She didn't want any accidents happening. Raven went into serious mode. She had to control her emotions otherwise things would go out of control. After all look at the damage Starfire did when she was in Raven's body. Raven breathed in and out pushing the thoughts away from her mind, deciding she should forget about the topic and focus on her meditation.

Raven didn't know how much time past but she felt better than before after Starfire and her finished. She accompanied Starfire down the stairs again back to the main room. Suddenly Beast boy with snorkels and swimmers on burst out smiled in front of them.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow! We're going to the beach" he yelled frantically. Raven covered her ears as Starfire squealed with joy and then raced to her room (still squealing) to prepare for the next day. Raven froze. The beach? She didn't think she had swimmers. Raven walked to her room and lay on her bed.

_Better get some sleep. Anyway Starfire can help me with the no swimmers problem._

Raven closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I know I haven't updated for so LONG! I am never abandoning a story! I promise you! I WIL NEVER! This is just an interlude next chapter is How to get a girl Part 2. It's going to be placed at the beach. Keep waiting for further updates. Please review! I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I'm sorry please forgive me.**


End file.
